Tako
Tako (タコ Tako,) despite his appearance, is one of the Ika Bounty Hunters; a group of bounty hunters who pursue exceptional pirates with high bounties, and who hold positions similiar to that of a pirate crew. He is also the consumer of the Rocket Rocket Fruit, as well as being Ika's pet seagull and childhood friend; having originated from the same island Ika had; Loguetown. Tako's only known goals seem to be the desire to aid his friend, Ika, in the chase of catching the next Pirate King; in the hopes that this will make Ika a famous and noteworthy bounty hunter. Personality Tako's a rather easy-going seagull. He doesn't make much commotion and follows the others' orders with no questions asked (even if he could talk.) Tako is the most loyal to Ika, who had befriended Tako since childhood. Tako's a bit of a glutton, so he likes to swipe food from anywhere or anyone he can get it from. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Tako is a semi-average seagull, so he has no enhanced strength. Agility Tako spent years alongside Ika, honing his speed and turning abilities. Tako is now one of the fastest and most graceful seagulls in the world. Endurance Learning that he'd need it to stay with Ika, Tako had Ika train him to become strong enough to continue fighting, even when faced with stronger opponents. Devil Fruit Roketto Roketto no Mi Summary: A rather strange Devil Fruit that allows Tako to create jet turbines anywhere on his body, allowing him to fly at extraordinary speeds. Type: Paramecia Usage: Tako uses this power when he needs to get somewhere in a hurry. It's also great when Tako gets involved in a fight. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Tako has a limited grasp on Kenbunshoku Haki. While he has learned how to switch it on and off (unlike Ika,) his range is small. Tako has trained himself to be capable of reaching a range of 1/8th of a mile. Tako uses this power to avoid damage and as a way to make him a useful spy, since noone would even think to imagine that a seagull was acting as a spy for someone else. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Tako isn't nearly as skilled at this haki as Ika is, though he can still make an armor of haki to defend himself with. When combined with his Rocket Rocket Fruit powers, Tako can turn himself into a useful projectile, akin to a blast from a rocket launcher. List of Fighting Techniques For a list of Tako's Devil Fruit related techniques, visit the Roketto Roketto no Mi page. Relationships Crew Ika Anne Mira Tora Paul Kia Family Friends The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles *Tako versus Spike (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Tako's Epithet, "Shooting Star," refers to how he appears to others when using his Rocket Rocket Fruit powers. *Tako's name means "Octopus" in Japanese. This ties in to how Ika's name means squid in Japanese. External Links Loguetown - The island where Tako is believed to have originated from Bouny Hunter - Tako's career Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Pet Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Ika Bounty Hunters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Animal Category:One Dream Category:Protagonists